


Moving On: Help Needed

by kadikim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadikim/pseuds/kadikim
Summary: In the social circle Kim Jongin lives in, unwanted enocunters couldn't be helped. Such is the case with him being invited to his first love and first heartbreak's wedding. However, in as much as he does not want to go, society demands him to be there. He's also well aware that he can give them excuses, but almost all of them know his history with the groom-to-be, and any excuses will be construed to him not having moved on from the guy yet. Which is the truth, but that's only for Jongin to know and everyone else never to find out.So he comes up with a plan. Which is to bring someone with him and pretend he has moved on and in a happy relationship himself. The question is with whom.Enter Do Kyungsoo who had just returned from his 10-year stay in America. No one in Jongin's circle knows of him and, even if they try to find out who he is, it will be easy to come up with something believable. The perfect person to help him out. Now, the only thing Jongin has to do is come up with an offer Kyungsoo couldn't resist.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 17





	Moving On: Help Needed

**Author's Note:**

> I have over 10 ongoing stories already, but this is messing with me. So I'll try to get it out of my system before I go crazy.
> 
> But I'm pretty sure that, just like the rest of my stories, I won't be having a consistent schedule in updating this. Which I would like to already apologized for in advance.
> 
> I may or may not change the title, if I even come up with something better.

The man behind the desk tries to ignore the intricately-designed envelope on top of his paperworks. Of all the places his secretary has to put it, it really had to be there. He's already stressed enough having to deal with all the work his job entails; he doesn't need a painful reminder of what he had lost a couple of years ago. Which is what exactly is inside that envelope. So he delays the inevitable and refrains from opening it.

The man sighed. Remind him again why he hired his best friend as his secretary.

Just then the door to his office opened and said secretary had the audacity to give him a shit-eating grin while trotting towards him. Another sigh. Sometimes, the universe has bad timing of when to listen to his sarcasm.

"Jongin, my friend!" his secretary and best friend (don't ask him how it happened), Sehun, exclaimed. "Have you seen the invitation?"

"Of course, Sehun," Jongin deadpanned, "since you're not so subtle with rubbing it on my face. Haven't opened it yet though."

"Dude, you got it all wrong, okay?" Sehun said, tone getting serious, even the initial grin was replaced by a grim purse of his lips. "I'm doing you a favor. It's time for you to move on from the guy. It's been what? Two years? Plus, he's getting married."

"I've moved on," Jongin said, adamant. But there's a voice in his head taunting him, _Have you really, Kim Jongin?_

"If by moving on, you mean burying yourself in work and not even trying to get to date anyone in those two years, then, yes, you're moving on. You're definitely moving on to be an unmarried gramps who'll only have dozens of dogs to baby."

"Big words, Oh Sehun," Jongin countered. "It's not like you're dating anyone yourself."

"That's only because I'm waiting for him to come back," Sehun defended himself. "He told me he'd come back for me, so I'll wait."

"Piece of advice, Sehun, a lot of people break their promises. I would know. Baekhyun broke his promise to me."

"I knew it!" Sehun exclaimed, smirking. "You're still bitter."

Is that the only thing that registered in his best friend's head? "That's not why I'm saying that."

"Blah blah blah," Sehun said, trying to drown out Jongin's explanation. "I can't hear you over the sound of your heart breaking."

Jongin pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. There's no point talking to Sehun during moments like this.

*****

After Sehun finally left Jongin's office— _thank God!_ —Jongin decided to listen to his friend and open the invitation. It's not like he can escape it anyways. He would have to go and attend the "wedding of the year." He's pretty sure rumors would spread if he would end up missing the ceremony.

He flipped the envelope open, eyes catching on the names of the couple as soon as he pulled out the invitation.

_Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol_

Something in his chest ached. He'd always thought Baekhyun would get married. But not to Park Chanyeol, the hotshot model and rapper, whom he never thought Baekhyun would even pay attention to. Heck! He'd always thought Baekhyun would not get married to someone who's not Jongin. But here we are: Jongin holding the very thing that is proof that Baekhyun is indeed marrying someone else, and in a month's time.

Jongin proceeded to look at the other details written on the invitation. The event will take place at the Grand Pavilion of the Monarch Hotel, so he's pretty sure that everyone who belongs in the high societies, both of which Jongin and Baekhyun belonged to in virtue of their families coming from old money, will be there. Jongin can already imagine that he'd be the talk of the event, more than Baekhyun and Chanyeol, if he doesn't come with anyone in his arms. And he knows he can't just bring anyone, but he'd have to bring someone whom he can claim he's actually dating. Otherwise, they will all think that he's still hung up on Baekhyun, which he unfortunately still is. Jongin, with his pride, can't have everyone thinking that though. He can't be heartbroken and be the brunt of jokes or even pity at the same time.

After some time, he crumpled the invitation along with the envelope and threw it in his wastebasket. Why bother keeping it when he already knew what he has to know anyways?

*****

Jongin has just finished his work for the day. He's drained, physically, mentally, emotionally. But he has to keep his strong demeanor, especially in front of the board of directors.

He loosened his tie as soon as he got inside his office. He decided to check his email. Which he quickly regretted because the first thing that popped in his inbox is an email from Byun Enterprises on the upcoming wedding of the heir to the company. Of course, Jongin thought, it would be a corporate celebration as well.

Jongin quickly deleted the email and proceeded to check on the rest of the messages in his inbox. Afterwards, he began doing some of his paperworks. Before he knew it, it was already past 10 PM, way past his office hours, But it seemed Sehun really got it right when he said he'd been distracting himself from the pain of heartbreak by working his ass off.

Maybe he should start dating again? he thought. But he abruptly shook his head. He doesn't have time for that. Not anymore. He sighed. Guess he's really broken more than he would admit to anyone.

Then an idea entered his head. Why bother dating when he could just pretend that he's in a relationship? He'll just have to find someone who can operate with the same objective as him. He has to find the right person though. He doesn't want to hire someone using merely cash. That could be dangerous to him if that person ended up using whatever plan he has as blackmail material. No, he needs someone who also has his—his, because everyone knows he prefers guys over girls—own motive to go with his plan. He doesn't mind if it will also involve money, but he has to have a guarantee that his partner will not tattle on him.

The question is who.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all know who it's going to be though. XD
> 
> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kadikim1288) if you want to talk. :D


End file.
